


Adventures of Colby,Corey, Sam, and Uncle Elton

by Smolbluefangirl



Category: Sam and Colby, TFIL, vlogging, youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 05:48:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18986515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smolbluefangirl/pseuds/Smolbluefangirl
Summary: A bunch of stories I'm writing about my favorite boys. Some may go together, some may be oneshotsWho knows, not me.





	Adventures of Colby,Corey, Sam, and Uncle Elton

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! If you have any prompts drop me in a the comments. I'm a slut for hurt/comfort

Coming to an old cave system was Elton's idea, however he had already grown to regret it. Somehow it had slipped his mind that Colby was and absolute fucking lunatic with how he behaved around dangerous things, and would challenge Sam to join in on them. Sam was a sweetheart but a clumsy kid to say the least. Corey also seemed to just amplify Colby's want to do dumb stuff. 

Currently they were stopped in a safer spot, putting on some sweaters as the cave system was freezing. Elton had stopped watching them for a few minutes to play with the camera when he heard a loud gasp. "COLBY, SAM WHAT THE FUCK," Corey yelled. Elton looked up to find the two idiots on the edge of one of the crumbling cliffs. His heart sank, and he jumped up making his way over. 

"Get down from there," he hissed at the two when he made it over to them. Colby sighed and turned around, he was holding a vlogging camera, the sneak. "We need click bait dude, it's fine". Sam didn't seem as certain as Colby, in fact he looked pretty uncomfortable. Elton hated when Colby did this crap and was almost certain he just wanted to see everyone worry. 

Elton sighed, pushing his hair out of his face, "if I have to come get you, you're going to regret it". He saw Colby's eyes flicker, deciding if he wanted to play this game or not. Sam was looking more uncomfortable as it continued, and that was making Elton even more worried. Corey broke the silence by moving first. He walked out as far as he could stand, grabbed Sam's hand and pulled him back onto solid ground. The blonde looked physically relived. 

Coby however pulled back further from Corey when reached for and stumbled a little. "First of all I'm not a kid, so jot that down". Elton couldn't have rolled his eyes any harder. "You know you're right, we'll leave you alone then." He walked away followed by the others. Colby rolled his eyes and returned to making his bit. He turned around expecting dirty looks from the guys waiting for him except there were none. They were gone, and so was the light except for the one he was holding. 

"Guys, this is totally not funny," he huffed. He headed back onto safe ground and tried to listen for moving, but there was zero sounds. His heart started to speed up but there was no way he was going to beg for them to come get him. He just grabbed his bag and continued the way the path went. Ten minutes in he was full on panicking. They were no where to be found and he was getting colder by the second. He had the tightness in his throat warning him of incoming tears. Out of ideas, he sat down and pulled out his phone. 

He figured he had enough bars to send a text, but his phone wasn't having it. The message not sending was the last straw as tears finally started falling. Five maybe ten minutes went by when he heard someone walking behind him. He turned around to see a guy in hiking gear approaching him. "Hey kid, oh god, are you okay."

The guy ran up to him, kneeling next to him. He clearly thought Colby was a lot younger that he looked. "I c....can't find my friends," he said quietly. The guy was pulling out a blanket from his bag, and pulling it around Colby. "Are they in here with you?" Colby nodded, "yeah but we got separated". The guy nodded, pulling out his phone. He dialed a number, and made a short conversation Colby tried not to eavesdrop on. 

"Alright kiddo, some of my coworkers are going to go find your friends and I'm going to take you back outside." Colby nodded and let himself be gently led through the cavern. When they got to the outside, there was a few people waiting with a warm car and a first aid kit. "He's okay, just cold and scared". "And tired", Colby thought, wiping a few more tears away. He was literally picked up and set in a car. "You just relax, and they're going to have your friends come out here". 

Colby was half asleep when the car door opened and the man was back. "Hey, Colby, we found your friends buddy, they said your uncle is on his way out". The brunette gave a half hearted chuckle at them calling him uncle. The man put a gentle hand on his shoulder. "I'm glad I found you kid, now rest up until they get here. 

Elton was the first one out. "Where is he", he huffed. The guy who found Colby waved him over to a running car. "He's sleeping, no injuries, just cold and spooked." Elton nodded, guilt pooling in his stomach. He walked over to the car and cracked the door open. Colby was curled up in the seat, passed out under a blanket. Elton brushed his hair back and Colby stirred. As he was waking, Corey followed by sam had rushed over. 

Colby was immediately in Elton's arms, the tears starting all over again. "I'm sorry, m' sorry," he whispered. Elton shook his head, holding the kid as tightly as he could. "It's not your fault Colby, it okay". He picked Colby up and handed Corey his backpack. After a few quick thank you's he made his way to he car, gingerly setting Colby in the backseat. "I'm so sorry guys", he choked out. Everyone started with a chorus of it's not your fault. "We shouldn't have walked away Colby". 

"Are you okay enough I can drive Colby." The boy nodded, leaning into Corey who had got in the backseat with him. Elton nodded joining Sam in the front seat. The car started and a rush of warm air hit Colby. Between that and Corey gently rubbing his back, he was soon back asleep, safe and sound.


End file.
